


Dear Little Bubble

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [8]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bubbles - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Dear Little Bubble

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst

Just keep floating all the way to sky

Not a care, not a sound

Fly till we meet the clouds

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst

Never let me fall

From the clouds to ground

Let me in the sky, where peace is nearby

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst

Don’t care if they call me stupid

Living in a world of pretend

It’s better up here rather there where rain never ends

Dear little bubble, please don’t burst

Please don’t push me off the edge

I like it up here, sun all around

So why do you want me to stay underground?


End file.
